Nothing Special
by hands94up
Summary: Ever since a little girl, Klaus has been there to help Leighton and now that she's older, she feels something more for him. Now he has a request for her, that she will distract his younger brother, Kol, from getting in his way and she willingly accepts, knowing it will make him happy. Kol/OC/Klaus Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Make sure you're not so rough with her, little brother." Klaus placed his hand on Kol's shoulders while he was fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Yes.. yes. I know.. act like a human." Kol brought his hands up and pushed Klaus's hands off of his shoulders before resuming to tighten his tie. "It's not that I don't love spending time with women," Kol looked at himself one more time in the mirror before turning around to face his brother, "but you haven't told me the reason for all this."

Klaus opened his mouth, prepared to explain, but rolled his eyes when Kol continued to speak.

"And what exactly would I be getting out of this? You should be grateful for having such a helpful brother. I don't even know how this girl looks. Now that I think about it," Kol's gaze was positioned at the ceiling as he held up one finger, "ahh, it's gone. It was a really good point though."

"In due time, all will be revealed, Kol." Klaus said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, very well, Niklaus." Kol looked at his wristwatch. "Showtime." He smirked at his brother before heading towards the door. Right before exiting the room, he turned around with his hands in his pockets. "Wish me luck for the 'big date'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do you honestly believe you'll need it?" Klaus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say," Kol sighed. "The women adore me." He turned around and left Klaus alone. Once he was sure Kol had left the building, Klaus scoffed and took out his phone.

He spoke abruptly saying, "He's on his way," before hanging up.

* * *

**1 day earlier**

"I don't understand." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Leighton, this is what will make me happy," Klaus said as he cupped her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "You want me to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, Nik." She put her hands on top of the ones that cupped her cheeks and smiled.

"Then do this for me." Klaus removed his hands and went to sit down on a old brown couch. "I have big plans and Kol will only get in the way. Through thousands of years of being with him," Klaus tilted his head slightly and held up one his hands as if it was acting as a scale trying to balance something, "he was asleep for some of that time of course, but no matter." He waved his hand at the air. "I've learned a thing or two about him."

"Well shouldn't you know a bit more? He is your brother after all." Leighton asked as she joined the couch, sitting close to Klaus.

"My family likes to keep things private. It can be quite irritating, but if they didn't, then they would all be fools." Klaus leaned back on the couch.

"So what is it that you have learned about.._Kol._" The name was foreign to Leighton and knowing what Klaus had planned, it felt odd to say it.

"If he's bored, he likes to tag along with a sibling and create havoc and ruin things. But if he isn't bored, meaning he's distracted...with a woman," Klaus turned his head towards Leighton and raised his eyebrow as he smirked, "his priorities completely change. He's on a path of his own and could care less about my family. And that my dear, is where you come in."

"I see.." Leighton shifted uncomfortably.

"My dear, do not be nervous. It's what I want." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I will try." She sighed and let herself fall into Klaus's arms.

"Kol likes a chase, so be mysterious. And do not use that little trick of yours. Kol has been around witches for far too long to be fooled by some magic, even if its something different and foreign." He rubbed Leighton's hair continuously, like a mother would to soothe a child. "A little here and there to keep him interested should be fine, but nothing long term, my dear. Do you think you can do that for me?" Klaus grabbed her shoulders and held her an arms distance away as he looked into her eyes. "Have confidence in our little plan and tell no one, especially Kol, at least not yet." Klaus smiled as he watched Leighton nod her head slowly without hesitation.

"At times like these I wish compulsion worked on me." Leighton sadly looked at Klaus.

"My dear Leighton, believe me, neither of us want that." Klaus stood up and left Leighton's house, leaving her alone on the couch. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Klaus telling her to get a good nights rest for the big date tomorrow.

* * *

Klaus left Leighton's house. A part of him wanted himself to feel bad for using her like that. He had been in Leighton's life since she was a young girl and he knew she was in love with him. She was exactly how he liked his followers, right in the palm of his hand, always waiting on him. Klaus shook the feeling off as he continued to walk down the road back to his house. He wanted to take in the fresh air instead of speeding home like he normally did.

* * *

**NOW**

**LEIGHTON POV**

I head a knock on the door. It must have been him. I checked my clock and saw that it read 5:00. He was right on time, while I was still in the process of getting ready. As I grabbed my shoes and jacket, I managed to put one heel on while still struggling with my jacket and the other shoe on the way to the door. I opened it and slipped the second shoe on right afterwards. When I looked up to greet him, I noticed him looking at my body.

"Where do you think you're looking?" I asked slightly defensively as I put the rest of my jacket on to cover myself. Kol met his gaze with mine and smirked.

"There isn't much to look at." Kol shrugged and crossed his arms. My mouth opened slightly, but I quickly closed it with a cough. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh... come.. come in." I managed to spit out. Did he really just say that? He walked into my house, slightly shoving me on his way past me instead of walking around.

"Quaint." He circled around the room and made his way back to me.

"Thanks.." I replied awkwardly.

"I'm doing this for Klaus. You're not exactly my type so lets just get this over with and tell Klaus what a wonderful time we had together. Sound good?" He looked at me, a constant smirk stuck on his face. What. a. jerk. Luckily, I was doing this for Klaus too.

"Fine. Let me just finish getting ready." I shoved past him and went to my room. I heard him scoff. Good. When I walked up to the mirror I stared at myself. My glasses were still on and I had no makeup. I sighed. I promised Klaus to distract Kol. If only I had a warning about his personality.. I put in my contacts and began to do my makeup, making sure to take my sweet time. He could wait.

After 30 minutes, I had finished with everything and looked at myself one more time before heading back out to Kol. He was sitting on my couch, very similar to how Klaus sat. He was reading one of the books my friend had left on my table from last time she spent the night. Oh no..

"What are you doing?" I rushed over to him and tried to snatch the book out of his hands but he held it over my head, just out of my reach.

"Well, well, well. Quite the naughty little thing, aren't you? And this line in particular is highlighted. How thorough of you. It certainly adds a pop of color to these '50 shades of Grey'. Shall I read it out loud?" Kol cleared his throat and continued to raise the book higher as I jumped up to try and take it from him.

Kol began to read, "He grabbed my.." Before he could finish, I placed my hand over his mouth, causing only mumbled sounds to come from him. With his other hand he tried to remove my own from covering his mouth and we both put up a struggle. We shuffled around the room until we bumped into the coffee table and tripped, landing on the ground. Kol hand landed on his back with me on top of him. I opened my eyes around the same time that he did and after a second of processing what exactly had happened, I realized that our lips were touching.

* * *

let me know what you think :)


	2. Preparing Biscuits

"Well, well, well. Quite the naughty little thing, aren't you? And this line in particular is highlighted. How thorough of you. It certainly adds a pop of color to these '50 shades of Grey'. Shall I read it out loud?" Kol cleared his throat and continued to raise the book higher as I jumped up to try and take it from him.

Kol began to read, "He grabbed my.." Before he could finish, I placed my hand over his mouth, causing only mumbled sounds to come from him. With his other hand he tried to remove my own from covering his mouth and we both put up a struggle. We shuffled around the room until we bumped into the coffee table and tripped, landing on the ground. Kol hand landed on his back with me on top of him. I opened my eyes around the same time that he did and after a second of processing what exactly had happened, I realized that our lips were touching.

...

Instead of him shoving me off, he shoved his tongue down my throat instead. How pleasant. The whole point of this date was to distract him so I let him and kissed him back, literally shoving my tongue into his mouth as well, just so he could get a taste of his own medicine. He pulled back and looked at me with irritation.

"What was that?" He was breathing loudly.

"What do you mean?" I realized how awkward all of this was. He was breathing loudly to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin while I just laid on top of him.

"A little rough don't you think?"

"What? You don't like it rough? Live a little, Kol."

"No, that's not what..." I cut him off and pushed his back till it made full contact with the floor, beginning to kiss him again. Now that the teasing was over with, it was time to strike some interest in him. It surprised me that this was the man who had been labeled as a Casanova. He was a sloppy kisser and from what I heard from him so far, he likes things boring. All things that a playboy should not be. Oh, and let's not forget his "charming" techniques to woo a girl. Those were certainly impressive. I finally decided to teach him a thing or two and removed my tongue from his mouth, beginning to kiss him slowly. He moaned very quietly. I proceeded to kiss him, travelling down to his neck. Apparently this was a sensitive spot. He pressed himself harder against me. For someone he didn't find that attractive, he certainly was enjoying himself. After several moments Kol chuckled and pulled away, allowing us both to breath.

"What this time?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You women these days are just so easy." He smirked at me and brought his lips up to kiss mine again, but I pulled away before they touched.

"How charming to say. What makes you think that?" I rested my arms on his chest and stared at him as I waited for his response.

"Look at our predicament. We've talked probably less than 10 minutes and we're already leading to sex." He continued to stare at me with that annoying smirk.

"No we're not." I stated plainly.

"What?"

"This," I motioned my hand at me and him. "Is not leading to sex, it never will."

"Well, Miss..." He paused, trying to think of my name. I had never told him.

"Leighton."

"Miss Leighton, would you care to explain what is to happen? Because apparently to you we're preparing to make crumpets."

"I'm waiting till marriage." I stated matter of factly. His mouth opened slightly and closed, for a second I noticed a dark look in his eyes.

"Ahh, so I guess I should be calling you Mary instead, then." He lifted the top half of his torso slightly off the ground with his forearms, closing the distance between us. This time he was actually smiling slightly.

"You could, but I wouldn't respond to it. And anyways, have you ever thought you were the easy one?" I smiled when I saw his brows furrow together.

"No, never." He scoffed.

"Why? You're the one that was wanting sex." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a guy." He said plainly like this was the most plausible reason. I scoffed this time.

"That only proves my point. Its so easy for girls to get into a guy's pants."

"Because we're horny creatures, mate."

"Exactly."

"It's different with women."

"How so?"

"We don't get emotionally attached. It's strictly physical for us." He closed the distance even more between our lips.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you only think that because all you guys choose the most simple-minded, easiest girl out there because those are the only ones that will have sex with you right at the start. Little do you know, that most girls, like myself, consider something like this little situation, purely a physical thing. Plus, you made the first move, 'mate'." He looked at me annoyed but was taken by surprise when I kissed him again for a few seconds. Finally, I pulled away and stood up off of his body. He stared up at me from the ground with curiosity.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." I said as I reached for my coat. Between the time I had fallen and to where we kissed, my jacket had somehow ended up on the floor.

"What?" He lifted his head up with one arm and watched me.

"I planned to go on a date, so that's what I'm doing. You can either go with me or if you just want to stay here the whole time, then be my guest. Just be gone when I get back." I then proceeded to open the door, fully expecting him to not join me. It was obvious that I had spoiled his plans of getting lucky tonight, but it made me smile.. almost. As I was beginning to close my door, a hand was grabbing it which prevented it to close. Kol pulled the door back, revealing himself standing tall and wearing his coat.

"You're not getting off that easy." He smirked and walked out, standing closely next to me as he closed the door behind him. So now he was interested. Great. Part of me was glad, because I knew this was what Klaus wanted, but another part of me was tremendously disappointed. I already knew I would dislike Kol.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoy, I wanted to give you all who are following a quick update but literally fell asleep for a few minutes as I was editing, so I just posted and hope you like it! It will begin to pick up soon.


	3. What If

I stared at my menu, wondering what I should eat. When I looked up, Kol was staring at me.

"You're not having me for dinner, so might as well look for another neck to sink your teeth into." I said as I looked back down at the menu. He hadn't made a single sound, so out of curiosity, I looked up. He had a strange look on his face.

"What?" His head tilted slightly to the right.

"What do you mean, 'What'?" I gave him an annoyed expression. "You might as well stop with the 'I'm a human' bit, I already know everything."

"No, I'm just.." He paused. "No human has ever been so nonchalant about the whole," he raised his fingers to form quotes around his next words, "killing people ordeal."

"Well, I must be a psychopath then." I reached for my glass to take a sip of water. Within seconds, Kol's hand was on top of mine. I looked at our hands and then at his face..he smirked.

"Most definitely not a psychopath." He leaned in closer, I didn't follow his actions, and stayed sitting upright.

"How do you know?" I was curious now.

"Darling," he grabbed my hand and pulled it forcefully to make me lean in closer as well, then proceeding to lay a gentle kiss on it. "I make psychopaths."

My heart sped up when he said that. I became slightly scared of him at that moment, annoying myself because I was. What annoyed me even more though was the fact that he had heard my heartbeat speed up.

"There was one in particular that I was quite fond of," he released my hand and leaned back in his chair. "She went by the name of Mary, said she liked to pretend she was still innocent. Of course, this was all after she went on a killing spree."

"What a great story." I replied with a dry tone.

"Want to know a little secret?" He asked with a smile on his lips. His eyes showed no sign of amusement though.

"If I say no are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Kol, I would love to know your secret." I smiled the fakest smile I was able to and directed it at him. He pouted.

"Always ruining all the fun. No matter, I'll tell you. She was still human when she went on a killing spree." Kol looked at me with a bored expression, but I could sense the anticipation for me to feel fear towards him. Idiot.

"That was the secret?" I asked, adding extra irritation to my tone.

"Yes, I-" He tried to redeem himself by an explanation, but I cut him off.

"That was the most uninteresting secret I have ever heard in my life. It's like my mom telling me, 'I just ordered a new spatula, don't tell your dad,' kind of secret. You're an idiot. What, because it has to do with killing it makes it such a scary and great secret? This is 2015, we love and watch just as much gore as the Greek and Romans did, ours is just on big theater screens."

"If you were smarter, than you would have been able to tell by my tone that it wasn't a REAL secret. Therefore, you're the true idiot." He scoffed.

"You need to stake yourself." I looked him straight in the eye and said with almost no emotion.

"I beg your pardon?" His jaw slightly opened.

"Why? Mary didn't while you were turning her into a psychopath." I smiled at him.

"You always have some little remark to add at the end, don't you?" He glared at me.

"Always." This time I leaned in. He followed suit.

"I like you." He said, there was a smile on his lips.

"I don't like you." I whispered, not daring to look away from his eyes.

"Good. You shouldn't. So, Klaus." He sat back in his seat. I froze from the name and hoped he didn't notice.

"What is your story. How are you two friends? I'm surprised he hasn't ripped your throat out yet." He made his hand open and close to imitate a mouth. "With all that yapping." I felt Kol staring at me, hoping I would show any emotion that would help him read me.

"He raised me." I said, keeping my composure.

"Does he hurt you?"

"No." I answered a little too fast.

"How convincing." He thought that Nik actually hurt me.

"He doesn't hurt me!" I mentally slapped myself for being so obvious. "Nik takes very good care of me."

"Someone does though." He replied. I looked at him quickly.

"What?" I asked. How could he tell?

"Let's have some fun." Kol stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to grab it.

* * *

We walked along the streets for about 30 minutes, he still held my hand.

"I like humans." He finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to remove my hand from his, but like the last several attempts he tightened his grip until I gave up and our hands simply rested in each others.

"I like you." He smirked at me. "But there's a little issue I'm constantly reminded of."

"What's that?" I asked. Part of me was actually curious.

"They die, so..so easily. It's so irritating." He sighed.

"So date a vampire." I suggested, slightly irritated.

"But they're so predictable. Kill a human here, kill a human there. Or brood because they're too afraid to kill one." He began to ramble. "And then don't even get me started on the way they die. So little ways to actually die. It's boring." He stopped and turned to face me, placing a hand on my cheek. "Humans are so unpredictable. Especially you." He took a step closer to me and began to bring his lips closer. I was a little attracted to him. How sick was I? His personality irritated me, but it was tolerable. Nik wanted me to distract him, then fine.

"Is there something you're waiting for?" I whispered, he still hadn't managed to get his lips to mine.

"It's called building up suspense, sweetheart. Watch." He was so close, yet our lips still weren't touching. Finally, his lips gently grazed mine till finally they were just barely kissing. He moved his lips slowly and I copied his actions. "Now, wasn't that worth it?" He pulled away and our foreheads rested on each other.

"You shouldn't talk." I said and kissed him again. Within a few seconds he pulled away.

"Let's make things more interesting." He picked me up and used his vampire speed to be in an apartment, which i assumed to be his. I was placed on the couch.

"Leighton, Leighton, Leighton. It isn't nice to keep secrets." He spoke as he sat on the edge of the coffee table causing our knees to touch.

"You should be the one talking." I put my hands on his knees and scooted closer. He grabbed my hands and removed them from his knees before grabbing my waist and placing me to sit on top of him.

"Bite your tongue off." He said. I stared at him with surprise and tried to get off of his lap but he used his strength to keep me there. "I knew it."

"Knew what? That you're psychotic? Let me go." I struggled to move but he still wouldn't let me.

"That's old news, darling. You can't be compelled." An actual smile formed on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint." I spat.

"This is why humans are so entertaining." He brought a hand up to tuck my hair behind my ears.

"I'm not going to melt at your romantic gesture. I hate my hair behind my ears." I brought my hand up and un-tucked my hair. He began to kiss my neck and moved his way down to my collarbone. His lips rested there for a second before he said, "Klaus." My heart sped up. He pushed me back and stared at me curiously.

"So he doesn't hurt you. Yet your heart speeds up each time I say his name." He gave me a curious look. "What if.." Kol began to kiss my neck again. "Klaus kissed you like this." My heart sped up again. "Or like this." He placed his lips on mine. I felt my heart continuing to race before I finally pushed him away.

"Stop it."

"You love him, don't you?" He smirked. He knew it was true.

"And?" I glared at him.

"Does he feel the same way?" Kol raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I felt sad, but none of this was new to me.

"What if I told you that there was a way for you to find out?" Kol had a dark look in his eyes. He knew that I was interested.


End file.
